


Revival

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan didn't expect to survive his fight with Sidious.Now, he must find who he is without the war and built his life again, as the galaxy does the exact same thing. It could be frightening but two wonderful people are ready to catch him if he stumbles.





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whenhopediesyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/gifts).



> Many thanks to Wrennette for beta and advices. You made this fic much better with your intervention!

At the end, Sidious cried and begged. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t really surprised: he had seen the holovids of Mace and his strike team’s deaths. He knew all about that fateful day, he knew Sidious wouldn’t have survived without begging Anakin, without playing the poor, old, misunderstood Sith. 

Mace had been too good to be defeated without subterfuge.

Obi-Wan didn’t let himself be distracted by dramatics. In fact, their plan had anticipated Sidious’ reaction. The blood dripping from Obi-Wan’s pants hadn’t been planned, nor the burn on his left side, but he had never really thought he could go one on one against the Sith and came back unscathed. 

Obi-Wan advanced on Sidious, only pretending to be fooled. The angle was almost right, almost…. 

When the bullet passed through his torso, he had time, before rolling on the floor, to see it enter Sidious’s head and to savour his expression of surprise. It also took down a big chunk of the wall behind them: the bullet had been explosive. 

“Can’t feel it if it’s a danger for me first, eh?” Obi-Wan whispered to the body. His lung had been pierced. The angle hadn’t been as good as it could have been, but he supposed the sniper hadn’t wanted to take the risk, had refused to wait for a better angle. They  _ couldn’t _ wait in case Sidious moved too far away from Obi-Wan, preventing them from shooting him through the Jedi, the only way the Dark Side wouldn’t warn Sidious. 

On the floor, the puddles of their blood blended into one. Obi-Wan coughed weakly and red foam rose to his lips. 

With a last effort, Obi-Wan rolled over. If he died, he wanted his last vision to be of the window and the sky, not the dead Sith. He heard another explosion. All across the planet, the Mandalorians and their allies were fighting the last devoted Imperial troops. The sirens were still wailing and he realized he hadn’t heard them during the fight, too focused. He coughed again. Breathing was becoming difficult. He felt terribly cold.  

“Master Qui-Gon, here I come,” Obi-Wan said and he let go, entrusting his soul to the Force. 

The last thing he heard was the sound of running feet. 

For a moment, there was peace. The sound of children laughing. Perfume, perhaps flowers? Something fresh, in any case. There was an embrace and a voice that said things he had desperately wanted to hear. Time passed, or perhaps not, and it was warm, and it was good, but it wasn’t complete. 

“Choose,” a voice said, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes. 

On the other side of the transparisteel wall of a bacta tank, a distorted silhouette made the universal sign for calm. There was something in Obi-Wan’s throat and the Force was muddled, like he had been drugged to the gills. Prisoner? He thrashed in the tube and tried to purge the drugs with the Force. Somewhere, an alert was beeping, more and more insistent every passing second. Something foul smelling filled the mask on his face and he breathed it in before understanding they were drugging him again. 

The void swallowed him. 

The next time Obi-Wan woke up, he was in a medical bed. Next to him, machines were beeping steadily with his cardiac rhythm and his mouth tasted of bacta. 

“Please, don’t panic,” a voice said, “you can’t continue to trash expansive medical stuff with the Force, we need them.”

Obi-Wan turned, with some difficulty. Bo-Katan Kryze was at his bedside. She had seemingly aged  years since he last saw her, but he suspected it was stress and exhaustion. Just to be sure, Obi-Wan asked: 

“Have I been in coma for ten years?” 

His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. She helped him with his pillow and then with a glass of water. 

“No, you haven’t. You have been in an artificial coma for three months. That’s how long they needed to have you definitely out of bacta: every time the medics tried to wake you up between the interventions, you trashed everything in panic.”

“The interventions?”

“Congratulations, you’re now the happy owner of two artificial kidneys, a bionic lung and a new liver cloned with the cells of your last one. They also put some sort of device in your heart to help it beat.”

Her cheer seemed forced. 

“Well, my monetary value certainly increased during my coma,” Obi-Wan tried, and her expression got pinched. 

“They had to restart your heart six times during the first twenty-four hours-”

“Bo-Ka-”

“The medics told us they probably would have given up on anyone else-”

“Listen, Bo-Kata-”

“They only continued treatment because Satine threw your political importance in their faces.”

“Bo-”

“And then she had you transferred to Mandalore the moment you were ready for transport, because loyalists to the Empire were always trying to get to you to finish the job!!”

“Bo-Katan, I’m not angry you shot me.”

Bo-Katan’s face tensed, she seemed ready to flee, or to strike him. People could never know with her. 

“My shot was …. I shot too quick. I almost killed you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“They love you. My sister, and…”

“Please, don’t say it.”

Bo-Katan made a face, but didn’t insist. It was the only time he had ever see her let something go, but after all, she had shot him. She would probably take things easy with him...for a time.

“What happened ?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Dead Emperor, dead Empire. Satine is ruling things for now and they are preparing for new elections. Apparently, we’re a little lacking on candidates, since the Empire had so many politicians executed, and since Satine has banned everyone who ever worked for the Empire from  candidacy for ten years, but things are progressing.”

“Good.”

“And Satine and her new sweetheart are fine, since you don’t ask. They’re on Coruscant right now.”

“Force, don’t call him that.”

“Too soon?”

Bo-Katan probably saw something on his face, something he didn’t understand himself. She patted his hand awkwardly. 

“I’m happy you’re not dead,” Bo-Katan said and then she left him at the mercy of medics. 

Obi-Wan didn’t see Satine for three other weeks. Neither Satine, nor….

And then one day, Obi-Wan came back from some medical tests and Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore, and Cody, General of the coalition against the Empire and, if the rumor mills was true, the Duchess's lover, were sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Obi-Wan had not seen Cody and Satine for  almost four months. Not since he had gone to infiltrate Coruscant with the first strike teams while Cody and Satine had stayed behind to coordinate the attack. The three of them had left so many things unsaid. His heart did a strange little jump in his chest and for a second, he thought the device which helped his cardiac rhythm had a malfunction. 

“Your Highness,” Obi-Wan tried, before falling silent. Satine was as beautiful as ever, but she also looked quite tired and Cody had impressive dark rings under his eyes. They had been busy rebuilding the Republic, while he had let medics pamper him like a satrap, instead of doing his duty as a Jedi. 

“Sit down,” Satine ordered, when it seemed he would stand here, on the threshold, indefinitely and when he went to the unique chair of the room, she corrected, “no, between the two of us.”

It was torture. It was the Force laughing at him for his mistakes with Anakin, for his Attachments, for all his failures. 

“You’re so pale,” Satine whispered and Obi-Wan almost cried when she touched his face. He tried to stand up again. It was too hard. He was the one who had ended the little they had had, the two of them, and he had nothing to say about who she choose after him, even if it was Cody, wonderful, extraordinary Cody who had freed his brothers and changed the course of the galaxy; Cody, who had once, only once, given a kiss to Obi-Wan when it seemed they wouldn’t survive another engagement, in the beginning of the Coalition against the Empire. 

It was too hard and he needed to leave. He began to rise, but Cody stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“General-” 

“Don’t call me that. That’s your title, now.”

“You’ll always be my General.” In Cody’s mouth, it felt like a term of endearment, and not like  proof that Obi-Wan had failed as a keeper of peace. 

“Your Highness,” Obi-Wan started again, “I can’t thank you enough for the care your people have taken of me. Now, I believe it is the time I left Mandalore. The remnants of the Jedi Order - “

“- will be perfectly safe in Master Ti’s hands for the time present.”

“Are you so eager to leave us?” Cody asked and he was so close Obi-Wan could feel his breath on his skin. 

“You don’t need me anymore. Sidious is dead.” 

“Silly Jedi,” Satine whispered, right into his ear. “It was never about need. It’s so much more important, more precious than that.” 

She took the first kiss. It was slow, like she feared he would break, and she was probably  right. Cody was a little more forceful, more demanding, and Obi-Wan felt his carefully built justifications and walls melt, piece by piece. 

“Stay. A little longer, just for now, if you can’t decide for longer than that right now,” Satine said, her hands soft and careful on his face. 

“But…”

“Stay…” Cody whispered too, placing small kisses on his neck and Obi-Wan nodded.  

Obi-Wan left the medical wing the day after, for their apartment. He was still exhausted all the time and he spent a lot of time sleeping in their bed. He would have protested a little more if it didn’t help so much with the nightmares. 

It was like the fight with Sidious and his injuries had drained all his energy and resilience. Obi-Wan never asked why they insisted he sleep in their bed. He never asked what exactly they wanted with him. He never commented when he saw little kisses between the two of them, in the morning, in the evening, and every time one of them tipped his head and kissed him too, he let them. 

Every time Satine had to leave the apartment, Cody stayed with him. 

Every time Cody had to leave the apartment, Satine stayed with him. 

“You shouldn’t leave her without protection,” Obi-Wan said to Cody one afternoon. Satine had gone to another meeting and Cody had pushed the furniture around, put a mat on the floor, and was helping Obi-Wan with his physical therapy. 

“Without protection? I can only imagine what Ahsoka would do to them. She can be a little proactive in protection. Can you push your leg higher?”

“Ahsoka? She’s here. On Mandalore?”

“Yes, she is. No, don’t make that face,” Cody smiled and put a kiss on Obi-Wan’s nose, prompting a surprised noise and a cross eyed expression. Cody guided the Jedi until they were sitting on the mat, Obi-Wan halfway across his lap. They were always touching him in some way. He should have put an end to it a long time ago but couldn’t stop himself from soaking up as much warmth from their embraces as possible. 

Soon. 

Soon, he would leave and they would go on without him and the memories of those moments would be the only thing he would have to warm himself, until the end of his life. 

“Ahsoka very much wants to see you. But the idea was to keep you from being overwhelmed.”

“Is that...Are you...Did you sweep me into your apartments because you feared I would panic when I saw other people? Is that why you left me three weeks with only the medics?”

Cody kissed him. 

Obi-Wan made a noise of protest and broke the kiss. 

“Stop that. You can’t...you can’t kiss me every time I ask a question!” Obi-Wan complained. 

Cody arched an eyebrow.

“Is that a dare?”

“Cody!”

The vod wrapped himself around Obi-Wan a little tighter. 

“You were in such a horrible state, love. The medics fought for you, every day, every hour. Master Ti came and she fought for you, too. She stopped your mind from slipping away. Ahsoka, Satine, Padmé, me, even Rex and Bo-Katan, we slept on cots near the bacta tank whenever we could, and when we really had to leave, one of us stayed, because we thought we would lose you, and we wanted to be with you at the end. To be sure you wouldn’t be alone when you passed into the Force.”

Cody had always been a man of few words and it had been a long time since Obi-Wan had heard so many from him. Obi-Wan laid his hand on Cody’s shoulders, wanting to comfort him, and found the muscles tight. 

“Cody….”

“Every time they tried to wake you up, you exploded in the Force. You trashed three bacta tanks, countless monitors… You almost killed a medic, once. He only survived because Ahsoka was there.”

“I never wanted…”

“And sadness… It took us, every time you weren’t deeply unconscious. It was seeping into our minds, our hearts. Master Ti had to shield us, because she feared one of us would snap and do something terrible.”

“I never wanted to hurt any of you.”

Cody kissed him again, without answering. 

This time, Obi-Wan opened to the kiss, Cody cradling him as if he was something precious, and not the murderer, the failed Jedi he felt he was. Cody kissed him again and again, guiding the kisses from light and gentle to something deeper, almost hungry. Cody tipped him down on the mat and followed, his weight on Obi-Wan anchoring him in the moment. 

Cody finally broke a kiss that was probably the twentieth and Obi-Wan felt his breath catch when he saw how red the clone’s mouth was. He touched his own, felt how sensitive his lips were. 

“Master Ti said the broken links between the Jedi had damaged all of you, but that you were worse because you were there when Sidious died. And, when...you know, she said you were probably still linked to Vader when you killed him.  That you bottled it up, despite her recommendations, for months, and that the trauma of Sidious’s death made it fester.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to deny the images that rose in his mind. 

Anakin. 

Mustafar. 

The accusations. 

The madness in his eyes.

The fight. 

Going down that hill to finish his brother. 

The Mandalorian ship that had arrived just a moment later and the medics pressing themselves around Padmé.

She would have died if medical assistance had been even a moment later, one of the medics had told Obi-Wan. He had asked for a shuttle and left the ship and that had been the last time he had seen Padmé, during the six months necessary for Satine to form the coalition against the Empire around Mandalore. 

“Do you think...do you think I could see Padmé? On holotransmission, perhaps. I don’t even know where she is.”

“On Naboo. The Queen deemed it too awkward to let Vader’s wife be Naboo’s candidate to the next elections.”

Obi-Wan cringed and Cody kissed his eyebrow. 

“None of that. She isn’t angry with you. And the twins are growing stronger every day.”

“I killed her husband.”

“General Skywalker was already dead. Her husband was dead and you killed the thing wearing his face. Amidala is strong. She will rebuilt her life.”

“I never asked what had happened to Anakin’s body.”

“Do you want to know?”

“Yes, please.”

“The Mandalorian took it and kept it on ice. After Sidious’s death, Amidala had it incinerated. His ashes have been spread by herself and Ashoka on the lake, where Skywalker and the Senator had married.”

Cody rolled over, gathered Obi-Wan in a bridal carry and stood up. The Jedi wasn’t surprised the clone could bear his weight like that; he had lost a lot of muscle during his stay in bacta and despite the high calorie regimen the medics had put him on, he had difficulty getting back to a healthy form. 

Cody deposited him on the bed and joined him, curling up around his back. 

Obi-Wan didn’t protest. It seemed he was becoming addicted to their touch. 

“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan still said, because a part of him couldn’t believe it. “You have Satine and she has you.”

Cody kissed his neck. Obi-Wan suspected he had a fetish. 

“I don’t think there is anything to understand,” Cody answered, “I think there is something to live and feel.”

“That makes no sense,” Obi-Wan insisted, but the warmth of the other man was already making him slip under. “You’re just so good together, why keep me?” Obi-Wan muttered just before losing his fight with sleep, and he didn’t see how his words had startled Cody. 

Later, a faint noise made Obi-Wan open an eye. Behind him, Cody was snoring slightly. Satine was removing her shoes and some pieces of her complicated costume he couldn’t even name, and she slipped in bed with them half-dressed, cuddling against Obi-Wan’s front. 

“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan said to her, like he had said to Cody, and for the first time, he understood there was probably something bruised in his mind, something that would need a Mind Healer, if one had survived. 

“I know, my heart,” Satine whispered, “but you have time. We’re not going anywhere.” 

Obi-Wan fell asleep again to the sensation of a kiss on his cheek. 

The next day, Obi-Wan had a short conversation with Padmé. It was more difficult than he would have thought even if she repeated, again and again, that she didn’t judge him guilty of Anakin’s choices. He suspected she had been briefed by the medics, or by Shaak Ti, because more than once, she used the exact same turn of phrase Cody and Satine had. 

The best part was when she turned the holocamera and he could see the twins. He had seen holos, before going to face Sidious, but they had grown so much and were so much more active. 

After, Obi-Wan searched for Cody and Satine. They were cuddling on the couch, each of them working on their datapad. Cody had quite a frown; whatever he was reading, he didn’t liked it. 

Obi-Wan hesitated for a second. Cody hadn’t seen him, but Satine was looking at him and she watched him, letting him ponder and choose. 

With a slight hesitation in his steps, Obi-Wan joined them on the couch. Without a word, Satine raised a corner of the blanket on their legs and he joined them underneath. He was still feeling too raw inside after talking to Padmé to try to read anything, so he just put his head on Satine’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

He missed the gaze the other two exchanged. 

The next morning, Obi-Wan sent a comm to Ahsoka. That was the first time since he had wished her a safe battle, before going to Coruscant for what he thought would be the last time. Ahsoka had been with Rex’s squadron that day, and together with their men, they had taken control of a key communication point, ensuring no troops loyal to the Empire would come back too quickly to Coruscant, before everything had been done. It was an important mission, a difficult one, but Obi-Wan had been sure Ahsoka and Rex would survive. They were too good to die like that. But as he saw her for the first time since that day, he realized he hadn’t thought he would survive to see her again. 

She took a good look at him and then hugged him so hard he felt a bone or two would crack. 

“I missed you,” Obi-Wan dared to whisper and she hugged him even harder in answer. 

Together, they wandered without purpose in the palace’s gardens. It was the middle of the day and they were alone there. Ahsoka told him about the Jedi, those who had been a part of the coalition led by Mandalore and those who had only come back after. 

“Master Ti and the new Council think they will choose Lothal to establish themselves first.”

“First?”

“Yes, first. There are so few of us left. It was already impossible to go everywhere people needed us and now, it will be even worse. So, every five years, the Jedi will go live on another planet, only on planets who accept of course.”

She turned to him. 

“Even if you choose to stay on Mandalore, you’ll always be welcome, you know. You’re one of us.”

His breath caught in his throat to hear Ahsoka, who had been so badly betrayed by their Order, call herself a Jedi so easily. 

“You’ll be a pillar of that new Order, I forsee,” Obi-Wan answered her simply.

When they found a long strip of grass without precious flowers or fragile bushes, Ahsoka took his cape, put it on a bench and then threw him a training lightsaber. 

“I’m not supposed to!” Obi-Wan protested. 

“That hardly seems the type of reason that would stop you. I will go easy on you.”

“This isn’t about…” 

She touched his hand.

“The medics were right to ensure you took it easy on the beginning. But they aren’t Force Sensitive. There are some things that they can’t understand. Master Ti can’t leave Coruscant right now and I know there is some complicated stuff we ought to talk about, from Vader to Barriss, but for now, I don’t want anything more complicated than to spar against you. For a moment, don’t you want to feel like that again? To draw upon the Force and to hear the song of the kyber? Not to defend yourself or to maim, but for the simple pleasure of the exercice. You need to build muscle mass again and letting the Duchess and Cody bundle you up in their bed won’t be enough.”

“Ahsoka! This...this sounds...the way you say it sounds like…”

Obi-Wan could feel the heat on his face and Ahsoka giggled, the first sign of joy he saw in her since before the damn trial. 

“Rex owes me credits, he just lost our bet. He was sure they had moved quicker than that and that they had made sure any shyness had been -”

“Don’t finish that sentence!”

And because it was easier to light up his training saber that to listen to his grand Padawan speculating about his nonexistent sex life, he did just that. 

Which probably had been her plan all along. 

She really went easy on him and it vexed him more than it should have. It still was exhilarating. The hard pulls of the muscles, the adrenaline… For a moment, he forgot everything and immersed himself in Soresu, let the Force guide him. Ahsoka kicked his ass, he was too rusty, too weak yet for anything else, but when he went back to the Duchess's apartment, there was a spring in his steps that had been absent. 

Cody was away for three days, but Obi-Wan found Satine working on her terminal on a speech. The first election would take place in two weeks and she was supposed to appear on the holonet, all across the galaxy, to announce the results. 

“Satine?”

“Yes, dear?” Satine answered a little absently. 

“Did you take me here, in your own appartements, which you share with your lover; because you pity me?”

She closed the terminal. 

“Do you think I did?”

“Politician,” Obi-Wan muttered and she laughed, a small, surprised sound. 

He went to sit down next to her and took her hand. 

“Cody is a good man,” Obi-Wan began, “and I’m very happy for the two of you. I left more easily to fight Sidious knowing two of my favorite people in the whole galaxy had found each other and were building a life together.”

“Thank you, my dear Obi-Wan, but I...”

“No, please, let me finish. I would never push myself between you. And I understand what you hope. But I don’t know if it’s something I could give to you. I almost can’t understand the concept of a lover, so two?”

“We would never take from you something you don’t want to give.”

“Oh, I never feared that.” Obi-Wan kissed the back of her hand. “I’m not running away. But I think it’s time you accept I won’t dissolve into the air if you let me out. I need to stand on my own and you need to have back your intimacy. You must be tired of retreating into the bathroom when you think I’m asleep in your bed.”

“Only because you don’t join us.” 

“Shh, don’t try to distract me with the idea of you two naked,” Obi-Wan quipped and to his delight, she blushed lightly. “I want to go to Coruscant,” he said, and saw the minuscule tensing of her mouth. He kissed her hand again. “I want to wait for the results of the elections with my brethren. I want to share that with them and then help them settle down in the new Temple. And then, then only, I want to come back to Cody and you and see if the three of us could build something. Because of our choices, not because of our past, or because you loved me in a past life.”

On the evening of the elections, the Jedi watched the results together. Ahsoka had come to Coruscant with Obi-Wan and he was seated between her and Master Ti, cheering up as every planet, one by one, announced its results. Later, when the Padawans and the young Knights had gone to bed Obi-Wan stayed with Shaak Ti and the other masters, speaking about the move to Lothal. The Jedi, the poor, piteous two hundred of them, had lived in the Alderaan embassy since Coruscant had been taken back, but it was time to leave. On Lothal, they could join with the other Corps and form a single Order. 

Obi-Wan stayed six months on Lothal, in the new Jedi Temple. Six months spent building a new Order, taking small missions, speaking with a therapist. He knighted Ahsoka, more to make it official than anything else. With or without official title, Ahsoka was a wonderful Jedi. He meditated a lot during that time, he learned to smile again and helped train the few surviving Padawans. 

He exchanged messages with Satine and Cody every week, but never live holocalls. He needed to know who he was, before that. After Order 66 and Anakin’s Fall, he had lived only to end Sidious and the grip of the Sith on the galaxy. He had reinvented himself as the weapon he thought he needed to be, shedding everything else, and now, he needed to find who he was in a galaxy at peace, or he would always fail to find an equilibrium. He wanted to bring something to Cody and Satine, he refused to be the ghost of the man they had loved before and refused to abandon now. Perhaps also, he feared love wouldn’t be enough. His relationship with Satine had been a few months on the run and then a few days during the war. His relationship with Cody had been one desperate make out session during the war and a lot of things unsaid. 

“You can stay, if you desire,” Shaak Ti said to him one morning. They were busy pulling up weeds in one of the vegetable gardens, under the direction of one the Agricorp members, not even half their age. Obi-Wan really liked gardening, to his surprise. When he thought how distressed he had been at the idea of becoming a farmer! 

“Or you can come back, if one day it is the desire of your heart. You’ll always be a Jedi,” she put her gardening gloves in her instruments basket and turned to him. “But you’re not exiled from here, my friend.”

“You mean I could go and leave you with all the work on the rebirth of our Order.”

“I mean you could be happy, for once. You could participate on the revival of the galaxy in different ways.”

Shaak took his hands in hers. 

“I will never forget the infinite sadness of your soul when you were in that bacta tank, your shields down. More than once, I tried to persuade the Non-sensitive of your friends to stop sleeping here. I feared one of them would leave the room only to kill himself.”

She encompassed the whole Temple in one gesture. 

“I am happy here. This, this makes my life whole in the Force. But you, my friend, the Order isn’t enough to make you whole. Not anymore. We’ll always be your family. We’ll see each other, visit each other, I will send you brand new Knights to work with you and the vode against piracy, or slavers, or whatever General Cody will be breaking down the next years. You’ll always be one of ours, but that doesn’t mean it’s the only thing you can be.”

She kissed his two cheeks. 

“And now, help me with this stump.”

Obi-Wan left a week later, with only a small bag. Two changes of clothes, his lightsaber, and some crystallized berries covered in sugar from their new garden as a gift for Cody and Satine. This was what he had with him when he entered the palace of the Duchess on Mandalore. Satine was in a meeting, but the first person he saw after disembarking was Cody, in his new uniform. 

This time when Cody kissed him, Obi-Wan opened to the kiss with the same hunger that the other man showed. Cody herded Obi-Wan into the private apartments and if they were supposed to only talk and share a meal while waiting for Satine, she found them already missing a few pieces of clothing and mouths reddened from kisses, a disheveled Obi-Wan straddling Cody.

“No patience,” Satine remarked with a smile.

“Can you really blame me?” Cody remarked, “look at him,” and Obi-Wan pinched his flank, without knowing exactly why, perhaps because the idea that he was attractive was still too foreign. Cody took the guilty hand  and kissed it and when Obi-Wan turned his head, slightly embarrassed, Satine was there, just there, and she took his mouth in a slow kiss. 

“We should talk,” Obi-Wan said, “but later.”

“And now?” Satine asked.

“Now, perhaps the two of you should take me to bed.”

He sensed Cody’s shivers at the words, saw how Satine’s pupils grew larger. 

“Are you sure?” One of them asked and he loved them, loved them so much for how they would wait another six months, six years, if he needed them too. 

“I love you,” Obi-Wan said, “it is the only thing I’m really sure of in the world and perhaps it’s time I felt joy in that, instead of fear.” 

Obi-Wan rose when Satine offered her hand, Cody followed him and took Satine’s other hand and the three of them closed the door of the bedroom behind them. 

And it was only their beginning. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
